Protection
by chibiTALA
Summary: G Revolutions go on a camping trip to have fun. But it turns into a serious situation when Hiro goes missing and Tyson says things to Kai he never wanted to. With Blitzkrieg Boys out to kill them for hurting Kai, will they survive? Requested by Fantasy Sword. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my second oneshot! It includes G Revolutions and Blitzkrieg Boys. This fic was requested by Fantasy Sword. Hope you would like it FS!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN a beyblade! Wahahahahahaha! Let's see what you can do about it!

 **PROTECTION**

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

"Shithead!"

Kai sighed as colourful words passed back and forth between two of the loudest persons he had ever met in his short life of sixteen years. These two idiots had been shouting at each other for the past forty minutes and he was genuinely surprised that they had such a large vocabulary on such a...ahem vulgar language.

They were currently in a forest and...well, lost. And Tyson and Daichi had been bickering about whose fault it was that they had no idea as to where the hell they were in this freakishly huge forest.

Now you would be wondering as to what in the humanity's name were the G Rev doing here.

You see, Tyson thought that it would be a very great idea that after what had happened during the BEGA incident, they all needed a very much deserved vacation. And instead of choosing a beach trip or a hill station, he chose the nearby jungle for camping. And it was as clear as day that the camping was not going well.

"Will you two monkeys such up or will I have hang you upside down in a tree?"

Kai visibly relaxed when Hillary _finally_ decided to step in. The two world champions stopped and glared heatedly at the only female of the team.

"Shut your mouth you old hag!" Tyson hissed angrily. Hillary growled and was about to snap something back but someone beat her to it.

"Tyson, I think you should calm down. Getting worked up at a time like this is not going to help anyone."

Ah, the ever calm and composed Ray. Kai was really glad that Ray stepped in when he did, otherwise Hillary and Tyson would have started another argument. And even _he_ can withhold a certain amount of arguments a day.

Right now, they were roaming aimlessly with heavy bags filled with camp equipments on their tired shoulders. It had been at least two hours since they had been lost and their compass oh-so-conveniently thought it would be a very great idea to stop working at a time like this. Kenny had tried to contact the nearest ranger station, but he could not find any signal.

"Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down at a time like this! We have been lost in this dangerous place for five hours-"

"Two hours." Ray corrected him calmly.

"Two hours and we still have no idea where we are! What if a forest fire starts and we are burnt alive? What if a bear finds us out and eats us?"

"If it was not able to find us, it would sure find us out now due to your loudmouth." Kai muttered to himself under his breath.

"What?" Kai blinked and looked up at Tyson who was looking at him with an angry sneer on his face. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"What did you say, Kai?" Tyson repeated, his voice quivering with suppressed anger.

"I said, if you had kept you big mouth shut, we would have been out of here a very long time ago." He replied coldly, telling Tyson what was on everyone's mind. Looks like he had to take matters into his own hands now.

Tyson stomped angrily up to him and tried to look as intimidating as he could by puffing out his chest, without resembling an inflated porcupine, even if knew he was shorter than Kai.

"Who do you think you are, Kai? The King of the world?"

"This situation has nothing to do with me. I am just telling the truth." Kai looked at him annoyed. Why did he have to be so impossible?

"Of course it has! It is your fault that we are stuck here! And nobody needs your faulty truths!" Tyson snarled, his whole body shaking with badly controlled temper. Why did Kai act like he knew everything in the world? He was the one who made some serious mistakes in his life.

"Why would you say that?" Kai's eyes flashed dangerously, his voice telling how much pissed off he was at the moment. Tyson always had the knack to turn the blame on anyone who would not agree with his every decision. Just because he was the three times world champion, doesn't mean that he was perfect in everything he did.

"What I said is right! You can't be trusted! YOU are a trai-" Before Tyson could blurt out that dreaded word that would trip Kai over his line of patience, someone decided to step in.

"Guys! Just stop it! You should not fight like this! This situation is getting to your heads. Maybe we should take rest and then look for a way out. We don't want anyone getting hurt here." Max put his hands on the chests of the two very angry teens and pushed them away from each other. He looked nervously at Kai who turned his death glare on him and shivered. Man, the slate haired teen's glare is _very_ frightening.

"Max is right. We should set out our camps, guys. It is going to get dark soon. And Tyson? I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don't want to say anything that you would regret later on." Ray looked at Tyson who was rubbing his right foot against the ground in a childish manner. Good thing was that he had simmered down. He then looked at Kenny sympathetically. The poor teen was exhausted from all the bickering and walking.

"Oh yeah! Time for camping! I will decide where we will put our tents." Daichi shouted enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air and ran off on the narrow path that they were using in hopes of finding the way out. The others sighed and grudgingly started to follow him before they lost another member of the team here.

That's right. Surprisingly, they had lost their team coach, Hiro when they were trying to escape the claws of some wolves. They had barely escaped and were hoping that Hiro had too. It had happened more than an hour ago. They tried looking for him but to no vain.

Finally, they came into a clearing along the riverside. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, casting soft golden glow on the river and the surroundings. The birds were singing their goodnight songs and going into their nests. The squirrels were scurrying around, hopping into their burrows. It was truly a mesmerising and soothing sight.

"Alright! Ray and Tyson, you are going to go and get wood. Max, go and fetch water and put it in that filter I brought with myself. Daichi, go find some food and fish for dinner. I and Kai are going to set up the tents. Kenny, you are going to put our bags in the tents after we put them up. Now, go! " Hillary became in charge as Kai went into his brooding mood.

Everyone scurried off to do what they were to unless they wanted to face the wrath of the can-kill-you-with-sledgehammer-if-you-go-against-me teen. Hillary can be very scary when she wants to. She huffed as all of them went to do their assigned jobs and looked at Kai. He was looking at the setting sun, deep in thought. She smiled sadly and went closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kai flinched, not having heard her coming, and looked at her curiously.

"You should not listen to him, Kai. He is just worried about his brother and friends. He needed to vent his frustration out, so he turned to you. Of course, you can be trusted. You have done so much for us. We owe you." She said in a soft voice, trying to make him forget about the soon getting nasty fight.

"She's right, Kai. You know Tyson, he cares about his friends and family. He could not tolerate if something happened to them. And you are one of his closest friends. Like Hillary said, we also care about you. Give him some time. He will come around." Kenny added from where he was sitting on a big rock, his trusty laptop in front of him, trying to find even a single bar of signal.

In those years he had spent with the stoic teen, he knew how some words could cut deep into his heart. He did not want Kai to take what Tyson said to his heart, because then he would start thinking that they all did not care about him. Believe it or not, Kai was a very sensitive person.

Kai looked at both of them and smiled slightly. Even if he did not give much attention to them, they looked up to him. Maybe things were not that bad here. He had friends here. He did not always have to depend on Blitzkrieg Boys, even if they were like his brothers.

"Thank you." He said after a moment's silence, for the first time realising that he enjoyed their company.

"Yeah yeah, let's get to work already." Hillary broke the comfortable silence, waving her hand dismissively but Kai could see the small smile gracing her lips. Yeah, he liked their company.

*Half an hour later*

"Guys! We're baaaack!" Tyson shouted in a sing song tone skipping towards the camp site, Ray following him at a much calmer pace. Both of them were holding loads of wood in their hands. Hillary waved at them from where she was sitting beside Kenny. Kai and Max were filling the water containers and cleaning the fish Daichi had brought with him earlier. He was sitting on a tree branch and jumped down when he heard Tyson.

"You are late! What were you doing? Playing with squirrels?" Daichi pointed at them accusingly. Ray ignored him and dumped the sticks and branches in the middle of the clearing. Tyson on the other hand looked pissed.

"Hey! If you think we took a lot of time, then just go and look at those freaking trees! They are all _wet_!" Tyson growled at him. Seriously, it was so much difficult to find dry branches because apparently it had been raining a few days ago. And instead of appreciating their work, he was scolding them? That punk!

"Ok Tyson, put those logs there. Kai? Can you start a fire, please?" Hillary looked at Kai who nodded his head and got up from where he was sitting on the ground beside Max. He stopped when he heard a certain red haired monkey whine.

"Why don't I get to start a fire? I can do that perfectly!" He pouted and put his hands on his hips stubbornly.

"If you did not hear what Tyson had said, it was difficult for them to find dry wood due to the rain during the past few days. That means that even if they have brought dry wood, it will still be a little bit soaked. And that means that the 'early man' method won't work here. Kai has a bit beast of fire element. He can easily start the fire without any problem." Kenny explained slowly as if teaching an extremely slow child Algebra.

"Oh." Daichi whispered quietly as if what he said finally dawned on him. Kai rolled his eyes and set about to start the goddamned fire.

*An hour later*

They were able to start the fire without any hindrance. But cooking food saw lot of fighting and shouting. And swearing. And _eating_ it saw even more fights between Tyson and Daichi. But finally it was all over.

Now they would get to have a good night's sleep.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Lets tell ghost stories!" Their _beloved_ world champion yelled happily.

Or maybe not.

"Hell yeah!" The Turtle and the Monkey Boy shouted excitedly and ran and sat down beside Tyson who was grinning evilly, the soft light of the fire making him look sinister.

"What?" Ray deadpanned, slapping his hand on his face. Ugh, he was tired like hell and they wanted to tell ghost stories? _Ghost stories_?!

"Please kill me." Hillary whispered pleadingly. She would readily want to be slaughtered and then fed to the wolves but _this_? 'Hand me a gun.' She thought resolutely.

"This is childish." Kai's voice boomed, making them jump. They looked at him nervously and found him staring no! Glaring holes into Tyson's head.

"What?" Tyson hissed after he got over his initial shock. What did Kai want this time? Just because he did not like having fun doesn't mean they do not.

"You are being ridiculous, Tyson. If you have not noticed, not all of us are up for it. We need rest and you too. We have to continue tomorrow at the crack of dawn to get out of here safely. And believe me, none of us want to go through the morning drama of waking you up."

"Stop ruining my life! I am not like you who always sulks in a corner! Who are you to decide what I should be doing?!" He stood up and raised his voice. The others were looking between them both. It did not look good. All of them had a feeling that after this fight had ended, something bad is going to happen.

"Why are you being like this! I am in charge! I am doing this because it is my duty!" Kai snarled lividly. He had enough of this. This is not what he wanted. When would Tyson grow up? When would he stop playing the blame game?

"What is your duty? To run over our lives? To make us do what we never want to do? We do not want to be a sourpuss like you!" When the brunette said that, Hillary tried to step in but Kai shouted again.

"I am not running over your lives! I am stopping you from ruining your life by doing stupid things! Just because you are a three times world champion doesn't mean that what you do is always right! I am keeping you in your limit!"

"Oh yeah?! I am not interested in having a _freak_ like you to keep a check on me! Because that's what you are! A freak!" The others gasped when he said that. Tyson was seriously going to be in trouble if they did not step in.

"Stop it you two! Go back to your tents before any of you says something you would regret later!" Ray shouted angrily but anyone could clearly see the worry in his eyes. Those were harming each other, one way or the other.

"What?" Kai whispered, his voice clear in the silence of the night. Ray looked at him but Kai was looking at Tyson. The long haired teen groaned. They had not listened to even a single word he had said.

"You want to know what, Kai? The truth is that you are a creep. No one likes you and more importantly, no one needs you. You think you are so great. But you are not. Because, even if we are not perfect, we accept that. You on the other hand, think that you are such a great legend that all of us should be sitting at your legs and licking the dirt from your shoes. But nobody gives a damn about you. Nobody cares about you. Because you are a traitor, a backstabber and an attention seeker. No one would care less if you would die. Not even your lovely Blitzkrieg boys." Tyson smirked when he saw that Kai was speechless.

He looked at his real friends hoping to find them looking at him with pride in their eyes as he broke the truth to that crimson eyed bastard but found that they were looking at him appalled. Oh, maybe they were surprised that he was such a brave lad. He puffed his chest out arrogantly.

Kai stared at him blankly. So this is what the person he trusted the most thought about him. That he was better off dead. It...hurt. It hurt badly, like your heart is being wretched out of your body. He bit back a sob that was trying to escape his throat that was sore due to all the screaming he had done. He turned around, his dull eyes fixated on the ground, and quietly went inside his tent.

Ray growled loudly and looked at the stupid teen with hate in his eyes. What the hell has that son of a bitch done?!

"What have you _done_ , you dolt!" He screamed at him, the level of his anger rising when he looked at him innocently.

"What! I was just telling the truth! That idiot is not good enough for us!" The pig did not even have the decency to look guilty. He was looking smug, as if he proud of what he did. How dare he?!

"Tyson, Max and Daichi. You will share the larger tent. Kenny, you will share the middle tent with me. Ray, you will be with Kai." Hillary ordered before Ray could get a word out. Ray looked at her horrified. How could she talk like nothing had happened a few minutes ago? The others silently went into their tents. Ray then looked at her.

"Hillary-"

"Ray, fighting won't solve anything. We will discuss this matter in the morning. And I think you should do the watch duty. I guess Kai needs some time to himself." They both looked at the tent that was occupied by the hurt teen.

He reluctantly nodded and they both bid goodnight to each other and the girl went inside her tent. He sighed, starting to feel tired and sat down in front of the raging fire and stared into it.

This was going to be a very long night.

*Four hours later*

Ray jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the person who had disturbed his little nap. He was surprised to see dual haired teen in front of him.

"Kai?" He whispered, dazed from the sleep and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Ray. I will do the rest of the night shift." Ray looked at him trying to figure out how the older teen was doing.

"You sure?" He received a nod in response and watched quietly as the other teen sat down beside him. He looked at the fire.

"Listen. About what happened a few hours ag-"

"I said go to sleep." Ray shut his mouth and glanced at him but Kai was looking at the fire. There was no anger in his voice but it was firm.

"I am not in mood to talk right now. Get some rest. You need it." Kai said softly. Ray nodded his head and stood up. Yawning, he went towards his tent. He looked at Kai one last time and then went inside. He lay down on his sleeping bag and looked at the tent ceiling.

Slowly, he drifted off again.

*In the morning*

"Guys, guys! Wake up! I have some news!" Max groaned when he heard Kenny's shrill voice in his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the source of the noise near his foot. He blinked, confused and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Chief?" He asked, yawning loudly, willing the sleep away. He then looked at the other occupants of the tent and saw Daichi looking at Kenny, annoyed and Tyson trying to block the noise by going deeper into the sleeping bag. He looked behind Kenny and saw a very happy looking Hillary and a pouting Ray entering their tent. He furrowed his brows.

"What's going on?" He asked again. He blinked when both Kenny and Hillary's smiles grew even bigger.

"Guess what?" Asked Hillary.

"What?" Four voices said at the same time.

"We are finally getting out of here!" Kenny shouted with glee. They all except Hillary stared at him weirdly. What was he talking about?

"Last night, when we were all asleep, Dizzi was able to find signal for a short time and sent the message that I had prepared earlier, to the Ranger Station!" Max's eyes widened when he heard that. It is not a dream, is it?

"What did they say? What did they say?" Daichi asked jumping up and down from where he was sitting.

"They said that they would send rescue team as soon as possible. But-"

"But what?" Tyson asked dreadfully, not liking the tone Kenny was using.

"But they said that they found our location and said that it was unreachable. The jeep won't be able to come here." Everyone groaned at that. Now what?

"But they sent us a map which tells us the way out!" Everyone cheered at that. Now _that_ is good news.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Daichi exclaimed grinning madly.

"Kai." Max found himself saying. Where was the captain of their team, anyway? His heard skipped a beat when Ray paled drastically and heard him whispering 'nononononono' under his breath while stumbling out of the tent. They all quickly followed Ray out of the tent and saw him looking around the campsite.

"Ray?" Max asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. What if Kai...?

"Oh my God! It can't be! Kai couldn't have run away. He can't! I-I left him here" He pointed at the campfire which had been put off many hours ago, "and he had said that he would do the watch duty in place of me!" Ray grabbed his hair in frustration and started muttering under his breath.

"Hey! What's this?" Daichi asked lowly, his voice trembling. Max could understand that. He and Daichi looked up to Kai as an older brother. Naturally, they both worried about him.

They all looked at the youngest member of the team as he slowly went near the campsite and bent down, picking up a sheet of paper. He said out loud what was written on it.

 _I know you don't care for me. So don't come looking for me. Because you won't be able to find me._

 _Goodbye._

 _From Kai._

Their entire world came crashing down when they heard that. It can't be. No way in hell. Kai couldn't leave them. Never.

"Guys!" They looked at Tyson who was looking at a bush. Their breathing came out in gasps as they heard it shuffling. Oh God, they were going to get killed! It was a bear! Or a wolf! Or a lion! Or a-

They were surprised when they saw a person stepping out of that bush. Tyson's eyes sparkled when he saw who came out.

"Hiro!" He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, sending them both to the ground. The siblings laughed, tears of relief in their eyes. The others ran and went near them both asking Hiro where was he the whole time.

"I slipped and fell in the valley when we were running from the wolves. Well, after that I miraculously survived the fall without any serious injury and started looking for you all. And here I am." He explained, slowly removing his little brother's arms from around him and regarded the others with keen eyes, looking for any signs of injuries on their bodies. He relaxed when he found none but tensed again when he found a certain silent teen missing.

"Where's Kai?" He asked straightforward.

And dreaded the answer when he saw them all fall silent and look down.

'Oh God, what happened?' He thought clearly getting creeped out by their silence.

They better not have done something stupid. Because if they did...

They would have to face the wrath of a certain dangerous Russian team who are very protective of Kai.

 **THE END**

Okay, I take what I said earlier back. It is not a oneshot. Probably a twoshot, maybe. I had to make it a twoshot. It was not ending! Damn, my fingers hurt. I hope you like it. Should I continue? Please tell meee!

Please Read and Review!

Bye and Namaste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiii! I'm back! Sorry I did not reply to your comments, kinda was busy with unit tests and all. They went good and my summer vacations have started! Woot woot! Now I would be updating faster and trying my best to complete my other not-going-well ficcy, Healing. It is _so_ not getting reviews. Check it out guys.

Thank you very much for leaving me reviews! They mean a lot.

Fantasy sword

chibiTALA ( Meh, seriously it was _not_ me. My sister. Well thank you sissy.)

Cutetyhil

Desires of Autumn Leaves

The-next-you-know-who

Little A Granger

Really thank you soooo much! Anyways, on with the next chappy ;D

 **PROTECTION Chapter 2**

The rain was pelting down heavily with occasional lightening followed by thunder cracking across the sky. The streets were flooded with water and were deserted, living beings whether animals or birds or humans safely hiding in their homes.

Except for a lone broken figure.

Slowly and unsteadily, the person was stumbling across the water lodged streets with no particular destination on mind. He had his hair plastered across his emotionless face with his clothes clinging to his body like a second skin. For some unexplained reason, he was feeling warm even with the chilly winds blowing around. He was even shivering and his teeth were clattering loudly. Blood was splattered across his face and half of his torn down shirt was covered with the red substance.

Any passerby would have gotten the shock of their lives if they saw the All Mighty Kai Hiwatari in this broken and shivering state. Lucking, anyone who was above had a teeny tiny bit of sympathy for him and no one was there to see him.

But maybe it was not sympathy. It was just another way to torture him.

No one was there to see him. No one was ever there to see him.

Any person he had ever met in his life only befriended him for their own selfish needs. And after they had used him and saw nothing more in him anymore, they threw him away.

Just like a rag doll.

He snorted but it turned into a coughing fit when he thought that. _Just like a rag doll_. He must be looking like that right now. But he did not care anymore. Who would if they were told they were not worth living?

A sharp honk and the sound of tyres screeching snapped him out of his depressing thoughts and he looked up to see a large truck heading his way. His eyes widened as he quickly stepped out of its way.

The truck went on the road but the driver glared at him for not paying attention to where he was going. Kai did pay any heed to him and just stood there in a daze. A few moments later, he regained his wits and looked at his surroundings.

He was standing on the footpath right now but he figured that he had been going on the middle of the street before stepping out of that huge vehicle's way.

He frowned when he realised that he was standing on a very familiar street. He had somehow managed to escape that dense forest and miraculously found his way into the human civilisation.

He wondered how others were doing but quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He did not care about them.

 _Why should I if they do not?_ He thought bitterly.

He looked at the end of the street and found what he was looking for.

The Blitzkrieg Boys household.

He contemplated whether he should go there or not. What if they rejected him like the G rev? What if he got hurt again? After all, when someone you trusted with your whole heart said something about you, you actually start believing them.

He shivered again and decided that he needed to get out of here. He looked ahead again and made a decision that he would have to go there if he wanted to know what the people he looked up to as his brothers thought of him.

Seven minutes later saw him in front of the main door of the house that the Blitzkrieg Boys called home since they moved to Japan.

He took a harsh and deep breath before he rang the door bell.

*With G Revolutions*

Hiro looked at the rest of the team waiting patiently for any one of them to find enough guts to tell him what the heck happened since he was absent.

All of them were looking down and fidgeting nervously. Finally Ray decided to tell the truth.

"Well, it's difficult to say but... Kai left." He stated in a low tone.

Hiro blinked and blinked again. "What?" He whispered after a few moments. They were kidding, right?

"This is all Tyson's fault! He was the one who said some really stupid things that made Kai go away!" They all looked at Daichi in surprise and felt guilty when they saw tears in his eyes. The little monkey had taken it hard that the person he saw as an older brother figure was gone. Maybe this time forever.

But Tyson looked at him bewildered. What did he say?

"Hey! How the heck is this my fault?! I am still trying to understand why Kai would say that we do not care about him. What made him think that?" He snapped at Daichi and then looked at the others for some kind of answer for his question. He was seriously getting worried about his team captain and close friend. Where was he?

But instead of getting any answer he just got blank stares. He looked at all of them and then tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He snapped when he did not get any reaction other than those empty stares.

"Tyson," Hillary started slowly, as if talking to a wild animal, afraid he would strike any second. "You seriously don't know what you did?"

Tyson just blinked. What was this girl going on about? Hillary growled.

"You are telling me you don't know what you said last night to him? About how much you hate him?!" She screamed when Tyson just looked at her innocently as if he had no idea what kind of stupid thing he did last night.

"Wait. Let me get things straight. You are telling me that Kai left because I said something to him?" Tyson managed to mumble under all the death glares he was getting.

"Hell yeah you said some really harsh things to him!"

"You said you hated him! You said he should be left off to die! How could you?!"

"I can't believe you are capable of saying such rude comments about someone. I am ashamed to say that you are my friend."

"I can't understand you anymore, Tyson. What are you now?"

"Do you really hate him-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyson finally had had enough of this. Tears of frustration were streaming down his face. He turned his back towards them all and looked down.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys. I don't get it. Why would I say something like that to a person I see as my close friend? I don't remember if I said anything like that." His shoulders shook with pent up frustration and anger.

Hiro, who had been silent this whole time, looked at Tyson.

"Tyson. What is the last thing you remember about the night before?" He said in a low tone.

Tyson turned his head back and looked at him. Hiro could see in Tyson's eyes that he was mulling over what he asked him.

"We were all eating dinner. I don't remember anything after that." He fully turned around and looked at his older brother, his eyes serious. The others gasped at that.

"Y-you mean, that you don't recall anything?" Max whispered his eyes wide. Ray looked at him critically, looking for any sign that this was another one of Tyson's tricks to get away from his mistakes and consequences. But he only saw honesty in his eyes.

"Yeah. I am not able to recollect anything between eating last night and waking up today."

There was silence after Tyson revealed that. Tyson sighed and looked at them.

"Now, would anybody tell me exactly what happened last night?"

And they did.

*Somewhere else*

A soft light yellow feather flittered across the room of two of the most dangerous people the world has ever known. The aforementioned two persons were blissfully asleep, oblivious to the world around them. The feather innocently floated in the air and then moved near one of the sleeping teens. The teen took a particularly deep breath and the poor feather got sucked into his throat.

The red haired male sat up on his bed in shock and grabbed his neck, chocking and coughing and spluttering. Finally, that stupid feather came back into his mouth and he spat it out and glared at it as its dead body lay on his lap. He picked the wet feather up and threw it across the room, cursing it under his breath as it had ruined his sleep.

He looked at the other occupant of the room and saw that the lilac haired teen was off into the dream world and snoring loudly. He looked at him in jealousy because he was sleeping asleep peacefully and he himself, on the other hand was wide awake at 5 am in the morning.

That's when he realised that someone was ringing the door bell. He frowned and looked at the window and saw that it was raining heavily. _Who would be here at an ungodly hour in such an ungodly weather?_ He thought as he grumbled and climbed out of the warm bed.

He padded across the room and opened the door, not bothering to close it, before slowly making his way down the hallway. He saw Ian sleeping in the middle of the hall and kicked him aside, ignoring the moan from the big nosed teen, before reaching the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, ready to shout at anyone who thought that they could get away unscathed if they entered the terror region and disturbed them.

But he blinked in confusion and surprise when he saw his younger teammate in front of him, soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Kai?"

*With G Rev*

Hillary glanced at Tyson worriedly. He had been unusually quiet since they told him what had happened. She felt sympathy for the teen. He made such big mistake and he did not even remember it. Then again, she was feeling annoyed at the blue haired male. He made such a big mistake and he did not even remember it?! What kind of person does that?

She groaned at her messed up thoughts and continued walking. Why did things have to be so difficult?

They were currently on their way to get out of this forest. Finally. They had argued with Hiro that they should look for Kai first but Hiro told them that they should get out of here and then call the ranger station or the police station to search for Kai. Besides, they would never have been able to find the crimson eyed teen.

"I still can't believe I said those things to Kai." The others looked up as the silent teen spoke up for the first time.

"Don't worry. I know you will be able to fix things up. We just have to hope that it is not too late." Ray assured his troubled friend.

"Yeah... but I really don't get it. Why can't I remember anything?" The anxious teen muttered and looked at his friends for answers.

"Beats me." Max and Hillary said at the same time.

"Oh! I know what could have happened!" The G Revolution team winced at the loud voice of their young teammate whose voice had gone even more louder.

"What, Daichi?" Ray asked curiously, interested to know what kind of theory the kid had come up with.

"I think that maybe some kind of ghost or spirit had taken control of this idiot and made him say things that he never wanted to say and then left his body in the morning. That's why he doesn't recall anything!" He shouted enthusiastically. But the others just stared at him weirdly.

"First, that is just ridiculous. And second, I am not an idiot! How can I be an idiot if it was the ghost that was controlling me? It's not like I wanted to say those things."

"Get lost." Daichi said gloomily when he saw that the others were agreeing with Tyson but then he realised something.

"Hey! That means that you agree with my theory!" Tyson looked at him for a few seconds before he understood what he was saying. He snarled and muttered something under his breath.

"Oh yeah? I heard what you said you chimpanzee!" Daichi glared at him and soon insults were thrown back and forth. Kenny groaned as their voices grew louder and louder. _Not again._ He thought grimly.

"Oh shut up you stupid little-AHH" Before Tyson could complete his sentence, he suddenly felt the ground under him crumble. Before he could understand what was happening, he found himself hanging off a cliff which was overlooking a fast current river. He gulped and looked up at Daichi who was holding his hand trying to pull him up. He panicked when he realised that his hand was slipping from his younger friend's grasp.

"Tyson!" Ray snapped out of his trance and rushed forward when Daichi started to fall down with Tyson. Then it was like a chain reaction. Ray was not able to handle the weight of both of them so Max came forward to help him. They both started to get pulled by Daichi and Tyson and were about to pummel down when Hillary stepped forward. Then came Hiro and in the end came Kenny. But nothing worked. They all went down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

*With Blitzkrieg Boys*

"Kai?" Tala whispered in concern when he took in his friend's profile. Kai was a mess. What happened?

Kai jumped a little not having realised he was there and looked at him. His heart melted when he saw the genuine concern in his friend's eyes. But it only lasted for a few seconds before he felt himself going far away, feeling the redhead's voice getting distant, as if only a memory. _No._ He thought as darkness started to invade his vision.

"Kai!" Tala gasped as Kai suddenly started falling forward and quickly pulled the falling teen into his arms. He ignored the coldness and wetness of Kai's limp body and lightly tapped him on the cheek trying to wake him up. He cursed under his breath when he did not get any response.

"Tala? Are you okay? Nobody attacked you, did they?" Tala turned around and saw a half asleep Bryan coming out of their room with a steel bat in his hands. The captain sweat dropped when he realised that the falcon must have woken up when he took too much time dealing with whoever rang the door bell.

Bryan had always been the paranoid one but not as much as Kai. Seriously, the little phoenix always kept a handgun in his back pocket. Tala brushed his hand that was around Kai's lithe frame and felt a bulge on his backside. _Yep._ He thought. _He still has one._

"I-Is that... Kai?" The lilac haired blader gasped and dropped the steel bat in shock. The heavy bat dropped on Ian who was still lying on the floor for God knows what reason. The red eyed teen yelped in pain and got up and glared at Bryan with the ferocity of a kitten. But the older teen did not pay him any heed and kept staring at the teen in his captain's arms. He looked at whatever Bryan was looking at and gaped in shock.

"My god. Kaisy?" Both the older guys turned and glared scarily at the stupid kid when they heard that name. Just because they all loved to call Kai by that name just to tease him doesn't give Ian the right to call him that at a time like this. The poor teen whimpered at the death glares he was receiving.

"Shut your mouth, punk. Bryan, help me out here." Ian kept quiet while Bryan stepped forward to help Tala hoist the unconscious teen up and into the living room. Ian shut the front door close.

They quickly put Kai on the couch before Bryan rushed off to turn on the heater and Ian went to his room to bring some blankets as the senseless teen was shivering badly. Tala frowned when he noticed that there were sweat beads on Kai's forehead and put his hand on the shivering teen's head. He winced when he found out that he was burning up. _Oh no._ He realised something and quickly pulled Kai's jacket and shirt over his head and found out what he was scared to discover.

There were three deep gashes across Kai's forearm, as if a wild animal had scratched him. But that was not what scared him the most. It was the condition of the wound. It was a slight yellowish colour with white surrounding it. That wound was infected.

"Eww. That looks like shit. Literally." Tala looked up to find Ian, who was holding blankets, looking at the open wound with disgust written across his face. He was about to snap back at the teen but Bryan beat him to it. Bryan threw a photo frame lying on a table near the living room door at him. Ian howled in pain. Again.

"Why me?" He whined in pain. "You deserved it." Was the answer he got.

"Bryan? Get the car out. We need to take him to the hospital fast." Tala ordered panic in his voice, ignoring the glaring match between both of them.

"Why can't we just heal him here? You know how much he despises hospitals." Bryan reasoned.

"We can't. None of us know how to cure an infected bruise." He was right. No one on the team knows much about first aid except for Spencer. But the eldest was currently in Russia for some work. What work? He did not tell any of them.

"Ok." Bryan agreed reluctantly before going out of the house to get their car ready. As the front door closed, Tala sighed and looked at the oblivious teen in concern. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of crimson eyes flutter open. The barely awake teen mumbled something before resting his glazed eyes on Tala.

"Kai? How are you feeling?" Surprisingly, Ian asked this in a soft whisper. Kai slowly moved his head to look at the source of the sound and smiled weakly.

"You are going to come to my funeral, aren't you?"

"Kai?" Tala asked in concern. What was he on about? He was not going to die or anything.

"They said that I was better off dead... said no one would care if I was to die."

"Who said that, Kai?" Tala asked going closer to Kai's face to hear him clearly as his voice was slowly fading. Looking at his face, it was clear that Kai was delirious with fever.

Kai stayed silent before asking in an almost pleading way, "You will come to my funeral, won't you?" Tala was shocked to see tears in those ruby eyes. He kept quiet, not knowing what to say at this moment.

"Because if you won't come, it would hurt. Hurt so much." Kai sighed softly before again closing his eyes and drifting off, a few tears slipping from them. Tala and Ian were speechless after hearing that. Both of them had the same question on their mind.

 _What happened to you, Kai?_

*Two hours later*

"Are you all here for a Mr. Hiwatari?" A young nurse asked the bored-to-hell members of Blitzkrieg Boys who were sitting in the waiting room awaiting the news of their friend's condition. Despair took a tight hold of all the three of them when they saw the grim expression on the nurse's pretty face.

"Yes, we are. How is he?" Tala asked, all kinds of negative situations swirling in his mind. What if the infection was too bad and Kai would have to have amputation? What if he was unable to fight the infection and his condition got even worse? What if Kai gave up and...

The nurse stayed silent, driving the three teens almost crazy before saying, "He's safe."

All of them released a deep breath they did not know they were holding. But Bryan frowned when the grim expression still did not leave the young woman's face.

"What's your deal?" He snapped, not liking the way she was looking at them.

"Um.. yeah, about that." She smiled sheepishly before laughing nervously when she saw the death glares she was receiving.

"Spill. Now." Tala said in _very_ threatening manner. The temperature in the waiting room dropped dramatically.

"H-He is fine. He is sleeping right now and we have taken care of his injury. But.."

"But what?" Ian was surprising looking scary while saying that. Maybe it was because of the way he was looking at her with his big nose in the way.

"But he has a mild hypothermia and his temperature keeps rising and falling."

Tala's eyes widened at that and said, "You mean..."

"Yes. We have to keep him under observation for at least two days." She said smiling apologetically, knowing how much all of them hated the hospital.

Ian anime fell.

Bryan face palmed.

Tala began banging his head against the nearest wall.

 _Oh shit. They were all dead._

*Two days later*

"Ouch! That hurt! Can't you be at least a little bit gentle, Lady?!"

"Shut up, Tyson. She is just doing her job."

"Still it hurts! Oww!"

Ray sweat dropped from where he was sitting on a bench in front of the medical room. The same medical room from which all the noises were coming. Max was almost asleep beside him and Kenny and Daichi were sitting on another bench from across him. All of them were almost fully covered in bandages due to the fall they took. Hiro had disappeared after having his medical check up.

He still could not understand how he got here. They had _miraculously_ escaped the river current after falling and then _miraculously_ escaped another pack of wolves and then _miraculously_ escaped the forest and then _miraculously_ reached the city and then the hospital. All in all, they had _miraculously_ survived except for some scratches, bruises and broken arms, legs and ribs.

He looked up and almost laughed when he saw Tyson and Hillary come out of the medical room. Those two looked like they had just come out of a horror movie. He muffled his laughter by biting onto his not bandaged hand. But the couple was able to clearly see his amusement.

"It is not funny Ray!" Tyson seethed in his own skin. "It sure is!" They looked at Daichi who was busy laughing at his friend's expense. Hillary put a hand on Tyson's shoulder to calm him down before he did any more damage than was already done.

Suddenly, Max stirred beside Ray. Ray looked at him and smiled. The blonde looked so innocent with those big sleepy eyes and his hair dishevelled. But his smile faded when he saw that the younger teen was starting to look frantic.

"Max, you okay?" Ray asked him when the blonde suddenly got up and started staring in anticipation at a corner that led to another hallway.

"I heard the Blitzkrieg Boys." He answered in an odd tone.

The others tensed at the mention of that team and looked at where Max was looking. Sure enough, they could hear some noises of two people quarrelling. Those two being Tala and Bryan. The Russian team rounded the same corner and kept walking towards them but the dangerous team had not noticed them.

"Kai..." Tyson whispered shocked to see the condition of his friend. Kai was wearing a sleeveless black tank top and his left arm was covered with thick bandages. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his whole body as well as face. He was walking in front of the fighting duo and looking down, not aware of his surroundings.

But he looked up when he heard his name and stopped when he saw them, his face blank. The other three members of the team also paused when Tala collided with Kai's back. They looked over their captain's shoulder and found the reason for their friend's pain standing there staring at them. They all moved to stand side by side and glared at the G Revolution with hatred.

The world champion team shivered under their gaze and started praying to whoever was up there to save them from the pain the other team was going to inflict upon them.

 _We are dead._

 **THE END**

I hope you like it. I have to change the rating because next chapter would have G Rev Torture. And yes, there was a sad attempt of humor when Tala was opening the door for Kai. Please tell me if you find it. Sorry for the late update but the last chapter would also be this late as I am busy with summer assignment.

Note: It is a fanfiction crime not to review after you read it.

Please read and review.

Bye bye and Namaste.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back! But not cheerful as always. My dad has gone back for his job today after coming here to spend the vacations with us. Damn, I am crying. But still I am writing this as I finally got my summer assignment done and I have to update the other story too.

Thanks for giving me such beautiful reviews. They make me happy. :D

Neha

The-next-you-know-who

Fantasy Sword

Cutetyhil

Julia Fernandez Hiwatari

Desires of Autumn Leaves

Thank you so much guys. Here is your update! And sadly the last chapter.

Time for some G Revolution torture! *inserts evil laughter*

DISCLAIMER: Bleh, if you are so bothered by it then just go look at the first chapter. Or maybe the second.

 **PROTECTION CHAPTER 3**

Kai groaned and opened his eyes blinking them a few times to clear his vision and looked around him. _What the hell?_ He thought when he realised he was at a place that he hated the most in this world besides The Abbey. The hospital. He grumbled under his breath already making a plan to escape this hell hole the people thought of as a life giving place.

He winced when he sat up feeling a tingling pain in his left forearm and looked down. He frowned when he found that his arm was covered with thick bandages. _What happened?_ He wondered and looked around the hospital room again in which he was kept. He found what he was looking for. The window. It was situated beside his bed and he was glad that there were no bars on it.

He smirked and slowly got up from the bed feeling his head swimming a little before coming to a stop and then walked towards the window. He blinked feeling something off about his body and looked down. And blushed when he realised that he was wearing a hospital gown that had no back in it, putting his smooth pale skin on display.

He again looked around the hospital room for his own clothes but was unable to find any of them. He groaned and decided that he didn't give a damn that the people outside could see him in this state. He just wanted the hell out.

He again moved in front of the window and looked down. His room was on the fourth floor when he counted the windows. It was a little too high but he was trained for it. He put one foot on the edge and grabbed the window sill from both sides. He was about to jump off but a high pitched scream behind him stopped him from doing so.

He stumbled in shock losing his footing a bit causing the person behind him to emit another high pitched scream and forced himself back so that he would not fall down. But doing so caused him to fall back on the floor on his butt. And that freaking hurt.

He winced in pain and glared at whoever had disturbed him from his work of escaping and paled when he saw that it was a nurse. _Uh-oh_. He was caught.

"What happened? Why the heck are you screaming?" He looked up and paled even more when he saw that it was Bryan. It seemed like he was in an even bigger trouble.

"What's going on Bryan?" He was now as white as sheet when he saw that now even Tala had come in through the door and was looking around confused.

"Spill. Right now." Bryan growled at the nurse in such an icy tone that it made even Kai shiver in fear. The nurse gulped and said," I s-saw him" she gestured towards Kai making the dangerous duo look at him with an annoyed gaze" t-trying to c-co-commit suicide." Kai blinked when he saw them all looking at him like he had grown another head and finally understood what that stupid nurse had said.

He ignored the looks he was getting and glared heatedly at the young brunette nurse making her tremble like a leaf and hissed, "I was not committing suicide, you dolt. I was trying to get away from this stupid hospital of yours that is filled with stupid people like you." He looked at the other two people in his room and felt relieved to see the understanding look on both their faces. No... Three of their faces. He blinked and tilted his head in wonder. When did Ian come in?

Tala glared at the nurse icily and felt a little proud when he saw that the nurse was on the verge of crying. She quickly scrambled out of the room whimpering a little when she had to go past the scary teens to go out of the room as they were standing near the door.

There was a weird silence in the room before Ian skidded towards Kai and helped him stand up and sit on the white bed. Kai nodded his head and patted Ian's head in gratitude. Ian grinned and sat down beside him. The other two teens moved across the room and sat down on the chairs beside the bed.

"How are you feeling, Kai?" Tala enquired in the gentlest voice he could muster. He was really concerned for his little brother and he was going to make him say whatever was bothering him. He had an inkling that it had to do something with the camp Kai had gone with his friends.

"Fine." He muttered and looked away. Tala frowned at that. Kai was lying. He always did that whenever he was hiding something. The redhead just nodded his head at the false answer knowing that if he wanted any answers he had to go with the flow.

"Care to tell us why you appeared at the front door half dead?" Bryan blurted out. Tala's eyebrow twitched at the blunt question but looked at Kai to see his reaction. The dual haired teen's eyes had gone wide and his mouth was opening and closing obviously searching for an answer to give. Tala stifled a laugh as Kai looked like a fish out of the water. Or more like an owl on whom you flashed torchlight.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said that in such a sad tone that all the three of them were shocked. They had never seen Kai this upset before other than the time when Bryan and Kai had a fight. "Kai." Kai perked up hearing his name but did not look up. He was very much surprised when he was pulled into a group hug by the other three teens. He stayed tensed for a few moments before relaxing and smiling softly. This was his family. His real family and friends who genuinely cared about him. And he would be damned if he let this little family of his get away.

If anyone would have walked in on them right now would probably be surprised to see the coldest people in the world having the warmest moment one has ever seen.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly letting each other loose. Ian giggled for some reason and looked at Kai curiously. "So, will you tell us now?" He asked in a childish tone. Kai ruffled his hair lovingly and looked at the other two who were looking at him with tender eyes. He smiled before taking a long breath.

"So this is what happened..."

*Ten minutes later*

Kai looked at others with anxious gaze and waited for his friends' reaction. They all had a blank look on their faces and it made Kai even more nervous. "Those ungrateful pigs!" Kai flinched at the sudden outburst and looked at Bryan with a sense of dilemma. The lilac haired teen stood up and started pacing around grumbling colourful curses under his breath. Tala was sitting there with the iciest look on his face Kai had ever seen. Ian was glaring at the floor planning something in his mind.

"Listen. You all are not going to do anything." Bryan stopped pacing and looked at Kai frowning. "Why?" he hissed at his younger teammate. Why would Kai not want to take any revenge on those idiots? "It would only waste our time. I am going to stay with you. I have decided that I am now going to be a permanent member of the Blitzkrieg Boys." Tala's eyes widened at that and he was almost feeling giddy. Kai was really going to do that?

"So we are not allowed to vivisect them?"

"No!"

"Not even beat them to pulp?"

"No!"

"Feed them to our bit-beasts?"

"NO! You are not going to do anything like that!"

"What about pushing them off a cliff?"

"You are not going to harm them in anyway." Kai growled and gave the three of them a warning glare. "Damn." Tala and Bryan muttered at the same time. "No fair." Ian mumbled sadly.

"So, when am I getting discharged?" Kai asked them curiously. He blinked when they all suddenly tensed and paled drastically. "Umm... How about two days later?" Tala said in an almost sheepish way.

.

.

.

.

"WHAATT?!"

*Two days later*

"Please talk to us Kai."

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"..."

It was the day Kai was getting discharged and they were currently going down stairs to get out of here and he had not talked to anyone since Tala told him that he was staying for 48 hours. 48 hours meant 288 minutes. 288 minutes meant 17280 seconds. That was too long for someone who hated spending even a single second in this hell hole as Kai had named it. So he was venting his frustration out by not talking to his new and permanent teammates.

"Hey Tala, why don't we just take him to a bar and get him drunk as hell? That way maybe he would start talking whether he likes it or not."

"Are you stupid Bryan? For god's sake, he is still underage! Spencer would kill us if he found out that we took Kai to a bar!"

"I am not stupid! I was just suggesting a way to make him start interacting with us! You don't have to be so snappy at me!"

"I am not being snappy! I am trying to put some sense into you seeing as you obviously lack common sense!"

"I have common sense! You are the one who needs to see a psychiatrist!"

"What did you say you dimwit?!"

" _Kai..."_

Kai stopped and blinked when he heard a distant voice utter his name in a soft whisper. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them standing there a few metres ahead of him. The bane of his existence on whom he had lost faith. He stumbled a bit when Tala who was not watching where he was going bumped into him.

Tala looked at Kai surprised when the younger teen suddenly stopped in his tracks causing him to crash into him and looked over his shoulder to see whatever was causing the dual haired teen such discomfort. He felt himself boiling in anger when he saw Kai's previous team standing there looking at them like they were some wild animals. He stepped beside Kai and felt the remaining two do the same thing and glared heatedly at them feeling a mild sense of satisfaction when he saw them shivering under his team's gaze.

Ray took in the profile of his captain and friend and frowned. It looked like Kai had a street fight or something. He was relieved to see that Kai was alive and walking but he knew that he could not tell Kai this because he knew the Blitzkrieg Boys won't let him anywhere near the enigma. He blinked in confusion when Tala turned to Kai and said something to him in Russian. He watched in mild fascination as Kai seemed reluctant about whatever Tala was saying. After a few more talking, Kai turned to the all of the BBoys and said something with admonition. Ray was surprised when Kai started walking towards them.

Tyson felt a little hope inside him rise when Kai came nearer to them. Maybe he was going to ask them what they were doing in the hospital? And then ask if they were okay or not? The world champion smiled a little already making an apology ready for his friend. All his hopes came crashing down when Kai did not even spare them a single glance and walked past them, his face stony.

Ray turned around in confusion and was about to call the stoic teen back when another voice stopped him. "He is not worth the time for the likes of you." Tala's voice cut the tense atmosphere like a butcher's knife. They all looked back from Kai to Tala and were very much surprised when they found that the other team was standing in front of them. When did they get so near?

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked in a confident tone, being either very brave or stupid. Knowing him, it was the latter one.

"You clearly know what I am talking about Tyson." Tyson winced when he heard how the Ice wolf hissed his name in hatred, each word dripping with venom. "You really think Kai would even think about coming back to you after what you did?" This time it was Bryan who spoke up.

"But we have realised our mistake and we want to correct it." Bryan raised an eyebrow when Max said that. He knew the blonde looked up to Kai as his older brother. But he was not going to fall for this. "Mistake is an understatement in this situation. What you did is unforgivable." Tala hissed again his pupils dilating a bit in anger.

"Do you even know how much Kai was affected by this? He showed up at our front door, looking like a person who just saw his life getting destroyed in front of his own eyes. And weren't you the one who said that he was trying to destroy your lives?" Tala growled and turned his sharp gaze on Tyson, who winced when he realised that that question was directed towards him only.

Tyson finally found his guts to look his rival team in the eyes and snapped, "Look. I know what I did was wrong. That it is unacceptable. But will you just listen to what I have to say? I don't even remember saying these things to him. And I would never do anything to any of my friends that would hurt them. I did not say anything like that on my own will."

Tala stayed silent for a few moments his eyes' searching the younger's eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. The G Revolution gasped when he suddenly lashed at Tyson and gave him a tight slap on his cheek. They looked at Tyson and saw that he was holding his red cheek and blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall due to pain that blow caused. They all looked at the Russian captain in shock.

"You think I am going to believe all that rubbish? Keep your excuses to yourself because I am not going to believe them. Kai already made the mistake of trusting you. Neither he or I are going to make the same mistake again."

"For god's sake, he was talking about his own freaking funeral! Whatever you said made him lose confidence in himself and he even started doubting whether we care about him or not! I have never seen him this upset before!" Bryan snarled in fury his hands bunched into fists trying to control himself from killing the teens in front of him.

Suddenly Ian perked up hearing what Bryan said and grinned and said, "Hey! I have seen him upset like this before! Remember the time when you and he had a fi- Oww! My toes! Why did you do that?!" The midget glared at the older teen who had stumped his feet but whimpered when the falcon glared him into submission.

"And that's why you are not going to contact him ever again." Tala declared ignoring the glaring contest between Ian and Bryan. The world champion team's eyes widened hearing that and started remonstrating.

"But we didn't do anything! It was all Tyson's fault!" Daichi whined desperately, not wanting to lose one of the best friends he had ever had. Tala ignored their complaints and gestured at his team to start walking. They ignored team in front of them and walked past them, going the same way Kai went a while ago towards the stairs. Bryan intentionally bumped his shoulders against Ray and when Ray looked at him, the falcon gave him a look that clearly said that he did not expect this from him.

"Seriously, we did not do anything! You should give the punishment only to Tyson. He is the one at fault!" Hillary spoke for the first time. Tala paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her. They both stared at each other for a few moments, one gaze searching and the other one pleading, before Tala closed his eyes and looked ahead. He stood there for a split second and started walking again. "That's what your fault is. You did not do anything." Was all he said before he rounded the corner on the opposite side of where they all came from, the other two disappearing behind him.

There was a grieving silence before Daichi whispered, "What did he mean by that?" They all stayed silent before Ray explained, "What he meant was that our fault is we did not do anything. We did not step in when we could have before it was too late." Daichi nodded and sat down in shock. He looked at Tyson who slowly sat down beside him with a haunted look on his face. The Dragoon wielder put his head in his hands and whispered shakily," What have I done?"

No one had the answer to that.

*With the BBoys*

After they rounded the corner, they started walking down the stairs and there was a comfortable silence between them. But suddenly Tala started giggling like a madman. Bryan and Ian paused and looked at their crazy friend worriedly wondering if the teen had finally lost his mind. "You okay?" Bryan asked the now laughing like a hyena teen. Tala stopped after having given almost half of the hospital the creeps.

He took a deep breath to completely calm himself down and gave lilac haired blader a meaningful look. Bryan understood that look instantly and started grinning like a madman. Ian looked at both of them and grew worried at the looks they were giving to each other. _Have they lost it?_

"Are you thinking what I am thinking? Tala asked the other teen who was catching on to his plan. "Hell yeah!" Bryan shot a devilish smirk at him and winked. "Okay, so you go and bring that steel bat and the handcuffs in the cupboard. Ian? Go with him and draw a poster stating that free food is being given in the cafeteria of the hospital for today only. I am going to bribe the cafeteria personals and book a room in this hospital." Tala stated with a strange gleam in his eyes. Bryan nodded his head and saluted the redhead before going off, dragging Ian behind him.

Tala saw them going and gave an evil smirk. _This is going to be fun._

*With GRev after two hours*

Tyson was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the report of his x-ray that was taken at least half an hour ago. He had still not got over the previous encounter with the Blitzkrieg Boys. He understood that the Russian teens were pissed off with him and would not let them meet Kai anymore. But he had to find a way to make them understand that he was truly sorry about what had happened.

He looked around and saw all of his friends sitting there lost in their own thoughts. His guilt rose even more when he realised that they were also facing the brunt of this incident. He stood up and walked down the hallway ignoring questioning look Max gave him. He needed some time to think.

He wondered what his brother was doing. What would have Hiro done if he was present at the time they saw the BBoys? Would he have intervened or have let BBoys do whatever they wanted? Just like the last time, his brother was not present when he needed him the most.

He wandered aimlessly around the ground floor of the hospital until he saw an eye-catching poster near the reception. When he came nearer he felt his stomach start grumbling at the attractive food that was put on display in that commercial. He felt delighted when he read that there was free food being distributed in the hospital cafeteria for just today. He grinned his previous gloomy thoughts forgotten and ran back to where he knew his friends were present.

He panted standing in front of his blonde best friend. Max tilted his head his eyes curious as to what caused the teen before him so much excitement. He finally got air back into his lungs and stood straight and said, "Guys there is free food being given in the canteen! Let's eat something and then wait for the stupid results to be out. Who's in?"

"Count me in." Max answered smiling slightly. Sitting there depressed would not help anyone. They can deal with Kai-Case later.

"Me too." Ray added standing up and brushing his pants a little.

Tyson turned to the other team members hopefully but felt a little hurt when Hillary just shook her head and Kenny and Daichi ignored him. He sighed and started walking with his two blader friends and reached the cafeteria in no time as it was located in the same hall as their check-up room.

He entered the sparse place not giving any attention to his surroundings and was singing a song based on food in his mind. He suddenly stopped feeling his two friends do the same when he felt that the air was not right. "Something is wrong." He heard Ray say cautiously and nodded in agreement. "Where are the other customers? More importantly, where are the workers?" Max wondered. Have they been fooled?

The three teens flinched when they heard the main door of the canteen slam shut behind them. They swiftly turned around and felt their heart skip a beat when they saw none other than Tala Ivanov standing there with the most evil grin they had ever seen in their whole life.

Tala gave a hearty chortle and drawled," Well, well, well." He gave a deep chuckle and continued, "Look how the canary got caught in the cage." Tala took a step forward and smirked evilly when they took a step back. "Or in this case, pigs got caught in the net." He drawled mysteriously. Ray blinked in confusion. _Net?_

"T-T-Ta" Tyson stuttered fearfully. "Tala Ivanov." Tala helped him seeing as he had lost the ability to talk. "Remember my name because I am going to be the cause of your death." The three scared to death teens watched in horror as Tala gave a really evil laughter.

They looked behind them when they heard someone say, "Stop being so dramatic you idiot." Bryan was sitting on the counter top casually with a bored look on his face. _When did he get there?_ Ray wondered. Tala rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, throw the net already."

Before the G Revolutions knew what was happening, they found themselves flat on the floor on top of each other and a trap net covering them. They started panicking.

"Hey! Let us out!"

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Please let us out! I don't want to diiieeeeeeee."

The next ten minutes saw a lot of screaming and thrashing and curses and weird looks from the people who saw the scene before they finally reached a store room at the back of the hospital. Bryan and Tala quickly strapped the three struggling teens down on the old beds laying there. Bryan pulled six pairs of handcuffs out of nowhere and pinned their hands and legs on the bed railing.

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" Max asked shakily because the evil grin on the duo's face was never a good sign. Tala and Bryan exchanged a wicked look and the redhead replied, "Kai told us not to harm you in anyway but since he is at home resting, I thought it would be the best time to teach you a lesson to never mess with my brothers." Tyson's eyes widened in fear and he screamed," Help! Somebody help us!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No one is going to help you. They can't hear you from here. And Hiro is stalling time for us as Mr. D is going to visit you all." He grinned at the shocked silence. They would have never guessed that Hiro was helping them in this revenge plan.

"Wait. What do you mean Hiro is helping you guys?" Ray asked confused and a little bit betrayed. Why would Hiro help these guys instead of saving them? "Because he thinks you all need to learn the values of morality. And what could be more effective than beating it into you?" Tala stood before them with an iron rod in his hands.

"Mr. D was going to visit us?" Max asked, trying to stall as much time as he could from the inevitable beating they were going to get. "Yeah, when he got the resignation letter from Kai, he got concerned and called Hiro. Hiro told him everything about the fight and the camping trip disaster and that old man got concerned for your well being and decided to pay you a visit. It all happened while we were all planning this. So Hiro said he would gladly stall time for us." Ian walked out of an adjoining closet and explained everything to those losers.

He then turned around and said something to Tala in Russian. Tala nodded his head in approval and gave Bryan a look. The three bounded teens watched in terror when Bryan picked up two wires with electricity sparkling at the ends and turned around with a crazy big grin on his plastered on his face.

"Now the fun begins."

 **THE END**

I am so so soooo sorry! This chapter was supposed to be updated six days ago but I got a serious case of writer's block. And I apologise that I said it was the last chapter but clearly it is not. The chapter exceeded my usual word limit so I had to stop it here. Next chapter is the last. I Promise!

NOTE: IT IS A FANFICTION CRIME NOT TO REVIEW AFTER READING.

Please read and review!

Till then, take care, bye bye and Namaste!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I am back! Sorry for the slow updates but here is the final chapter of Protection! I really had fun writing this. My exams are starting a day after tomorrow and I am anxious. I really don't like school.

Thank you for all the sweet reviews, guys. They mean a lot.

Neha

Fantasy Sword

Cutetyhil

Desires of Autumn Leaves

Ezabellaa

Julia Fernandez Hiwatari

Guest (...Hi to you too.)

The-next-you-know-who

I am happy that you all supported and encouraged me throughout the fic. I know this fic was a small one but it will always hold a special place in my heart. Here is the much awaited chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Ugh, just check out the second chapter.

 **PROTECTION CHAPTER 4**

Amanda was a successful young doctor who was always calm and collected. Nothing could ever freak her out. Not even the most difficult and gruesome surgeries. She was respected and looked up to by many people for her collected composure.

But today was different.

She gulped as she heard weird noises coming from the abandoned store room which was the only thing that ever creeped her out. She had just completed her shift for the day and was going to her car that was kept in the garage. She had to pass the store room and that's when she had heard the scary noises.

She winced when she heard a particularly painful scream echo the usually quiet backyard of the hospital. She finally gathered enough courage to go nearer and grabbed the door knob. She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and turned the knob and pushed the door open.

She blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

And gave a really high pitched scream before turning around and running away from the horrible scene she had just witnessed. She cursed loudly and stumbled across the front gate vowing to never ever enter this hospital again.

The watchman blinked in confusion seeing the calmest person he had ever seen freaking out like a madman.

 _Maybe she finally lost it._

*With our lovely Blitzkrieg Boys*

"What was that?" Ian wondered, staring at the open door through which a doctor came and then ran away screaming like a hyena. "That was..." Tala started unsure. "...Random" Bryan finished for him.

Tyson cursed that woman in his mind because he had thought that that lady was there to help them but no... She was just a chicken. He was doomed to die! Ray was praying to anyone who was present up there to save them from the hell that was the Blitzkrieg Boys. Max was remembering all the good times he had spent with his mom, his dad, his best friend Tyson, his close friend Ray, his cold but pure hearted captain Kai, his crush Mariam, his mom's team PPB All Starz and Grandpa G.

Tala shrugged still not able to understand what had happened and looked at Bryan giving him the signal to continue. Bryan nodded nonchalantly and picked up the wires he had put down during the commotion and sauntered towards his main victim, the fat pig.

Tyson gulped loudly his eyes the size of saucers and started struggling feebly. He knew it was useless but he had to try. He whimpered when Bryan leaned over him with those damned sparkling wires in his hands. After teasing his prey for a few moments, he gave an evil chuckle before he pressed the two ends of the wires against Tyson's chest.

Ray watched in horror as Bryan pressed the electrocuting wires against his close friend. He expected some pained shrieks or twitching of Tyson's body but what he not at all expected was Tyson to start giggling.

Yes, gigging.

No shouting.

No crying.

No cursing.

Just giggling.

He giggled for a while squirming under Bryan before his giggles turned into chuckles and then loud laughter. Max looked at his friend weirdly as he continued laughing and gasping for breath. "Please...S-stop...I-it t-tickles!" Bryan grinned widely and asked innocently, "What tickles?"

Tyson continued laughing with tears in his eyes and didn't answer. Ray looked at the other two Russians for some kind of answer but they were also busy laughing. But he noticed that Ian was standing in front of some kind of machine with some dials on it. He also noticed that the meter screen was pointing towards 0.2 Hz. He understood at once that the amplitude of electricity was at such a low level that it will only cause a tingling sensation easily passed off as tickling. (Don't screw me! I don't know much about these things!) He suddenly heard Tyson stop laughing and saw that he was out cold. Maybe the oxygen deprivation got to his head.

"Who's next?" Bryan brushed his hands and turned around to look at his captain. Tala pondered for a few seconds before he gestured towards Max. Bryan nodded happily and slowly, almost evilly, turned towards Max. Max looked at him on the verge of tears and whimpered something that suspiciously sounded like 'Mommy'.

After about forty five minutes, the 'tickling session' was over with the poor breathless teens unconscious. Tala got another evil idea in his mind and gestured towards his companions-in-crime to come closer to him. He whispered something and both of the others snickered at the 'idea'.

Ray slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was still lying on the bed and looked around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Bryan sitting next to him. Bryan grinned and said," So the kitty is finally awake, huh?" Ray opted to stay silent while glaring heatedly at him. Bryan shrugged when he didn't get any answer and stood up. The amber eyed teen flinched when the Falcon reached towards his head but looked up when the older teen turned a tap on that was above his head. How come he didn't notice that?

He blinked again when no water fell on his head and looked at the tap confused, almost hoping that the water supply for the store room had been cut off but his hopes came crashing down when a small drop fell on his forehead. His eyebrow twitched when he understood what this was all about. His anger rose even more when Bryan started giggling cheekily at his predicament. "Best way to drive someone crazy: Tie them to a bed and have a tap drip ever so slightly on them." Said Bryan before he started laughing again.

Ray grumbled something under his breath, probably cursing in Chinese, and looked at his other friends. He sweat dropped when he saw that Max was tied to the bed while Ian was dragging a rusty knife along the surface of a glass table that was kept there and screaming ' I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more, I like exploring I'm Caillou' at the top of his lungs. Ray winced. That was the most annoying kids' show theme song ever.

He noticed that Max was shouting and pleading for Ian to stop. Ray knew Maxie had sensitivity towards shrill noises and it was definitely driving the poor teen crazy. He growled when another drop of water fell on him. It was so annoying! And even from where he was lying he could hear Ian's shrill singing, if it could be even called that.

Ignoring another drop of water that fell on him, he looked Tyson and paled instantly. Tyson was tied to a dart board and Tala was playing dart with...rusty knives...and the target was...Tyson. He also noticed that Tyson had earphones plugged and one could imagine what kind of songs were playing from the look on the brunette's face.

Bryan again sat down beside his 'victim' and drawled sardonically," Having fun, pussy cat? Because it has just begun." He grinned evilly and pulled out a guitar of nowhere and stroked the cords without any knowledge and played some random notes that were even worse than Ian's 'singing'. The combination of really bad music and dripping of tap was driving our poor Ray on the brink of madness.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Both Tala and Bryan stopped terrorizing Tyson and Ray respectively and looked at their younger companion. The evil grin in his face told them that whatever he was thinking was purely...well, evil. "What is it?" Tala asked curiously wondering what was going on in the mind of the midget.

It all happened so fast that even Tala did not get time to work out what happened. Ian pulled out a phone from his pocket and clicked photos of both Tala and Bryan torturing G Rev and sent the pictures to Kai. Tala paled when he finally understood what happened. "You prick! What have you done?!" Tala snarled annoyed at his teammate's stupidity.

Ian blinked innocently and whined, "What?! I thought Kai is going to love seeing that he has so much protective brothers who beat the crap out of those who mess with him! What did I do wro-"He stopped in the middle of his rant and looked at his phone when it suddenly vibrated. He opened it and saw that Kai had sent him a message full of colourful language and threats. He sweat dropped. "Okay. I think I know what I did wrong." He grinned sheepishly.

Tala groaned and cursed loudly while Bryan started cracking his knuckles. Ian whimpered when the lilac-haired blader started to close in on him. "Bry, we are not allowed to kill him, remember?" Tala reminded him of Spencer's lecture only a few weeks ago when they all were trying to murder each other for no apparent reason. But he also wanted to kill the brainless brat.

Just what was he thinking when he sent the exact same person the pictures of them doing the exact thing that the person had told them not to do? Maybe he was not thinking at all.

Bryan ignored his captain and grabbed the front of Ian's shirt and pulled him to the level when they were almost nose to nose. His eyes blazed in anger and he radiated what could be called the 'aura of death'. Looks like Ian was not going to make alive out of this. The GRev just looked on in confusion as the crazy team had been talking in Russian this whole time.

Before Tala could step in to stop his violent brother from committing homicide, the door to the store room again burst open. All of them froze in their places when they saw Kai standing at the door, his face flushed in annoyance, his whole body shaking, and steam literally coming out of his ears. He stomped in and took in the scene before him and glared at his supposed friends.

"What the hell did you do to my team?!" He yelled almost getting in the face of his older brother.

"Ex team." Bryan corrected him, amused at the sight of his captain trying to put as much distance between him and the angry phoenix as possible.

"I told you that you are not supposed to hurt them in any way!" Kai growled loudly poking a finger at the toned chest of the redhead ignoring the comment made by the falcon.

"But we didn't hurt them! We were just..." Tala tried reason with his younger brother but failed.

"You were just what?!" Kai muttered darkly when Tala trailed off. That idiot was going to get it today.

"...Playing with them?" Ian supplied uncertainly and timidly.

Kai whipped and looked at the smallest teen in the room and glared darkly. He was going to punch the teen in the face when one question from Tala stopped him dead in his tracks. It was: Why are you trying to defend them?

To be honest, Kai didn't know the answer to that dreaded question that had now occupied his mind. He could feel the gaze of his previous team lingering on him. He lowered his crimson eyes and stayed silent, all signs of murderous intent gone leaving a fearful confusion in its place. Why was he helping them?

"Yeah, Kai. Why are you saving these idiots who have hurt you so much? They have betrayed you, Kai. They have used you." Kai slowly looked up to see Bryan looking at him with a stony expression on his handsome face. The look immediately softened however when the Falborg wielder saw the expression on his brother's face and felt sympathy for him. The poor teen was not able to understand where his loyalties lie anymore.

They all waited with bated breath for the answer that will change the life of at least one of the teams. Who was Kai going to choose?

He sighed and looked at them all with a determined look and said," I am helping them because even if they have broken me, they are major part of the change in my life. If you have forgotten, these people were the ones who helped us bring Boris and Voltaire down. They had made me what I am today, showed me the real meaning of life and made me understand that perfection cannot be attained by humans. Even if I had betrayed them many times, they have welcomed me back with open arms. They had showed me the meaning of 'friendship' and 'happiness' and for that, I am very much thankful to them. We all owe them for what they have done for us. And if they don't want me in their lives anymore, then it is their choice and we can't change that. We have to respect their opinions and decisions."

All of them looked at Kai with various expressions on their face, including pride, understanding, sympathy, guilt, etc. (ETC-End of Thinking Capacity. XD) There was a shocked silence as Kai finally looked at his ex team straight in their eyes for the first time since the argument making them feel even more guilty for what they had done to their stoic friend. This was the last chance to set things right and they would be damned if they let it slip away.

"Who said we don't want you in our lives anymore, Kai?" Kai looked at Tyson as the younger teen looked at the slate haired teen with fierceness. "You." Ian blurted out making all of them sweat drop. Well, he was partially right.

Tyson shook his head and said," I know those words came out of my mouth but I swear I did not mean them. Not at all. You are a really great guy, Kai. Life won't be complete without you in it. You were the only one who kept us all in line and made sure we did not end up in any trouble. And when we did get into it? You were the one who saved us from the mess we made for ourselves. You cared for us, in your own unique way and we care for you, Kai. It won't be the same without you. Please come back."

Kai almost let out a sob hearing the heartfelt words from the mouth of the person whom he trusted and respected so much. He smiled a small smile at them, letting the three of them know he believed them. Ray and Max grinned happily and Tyson felt tears stream down his face when he realised that things could go back to the way they were.

But the same couldn't be said about the Blitzkrieg Boys. They also believed Tyson but it meant that Kai won't be spending any more time with them. And here they thought that they had finally got the fifth wheel of their family back.

Tala huffed grumpily and that caught Kai's attention. The phoenix wielder blinked at the sudden moodiness of his friend and understood at once what was wrong. He smiled and made his way over to the ice blue eyed teen.

"But." He started. "I am sorry but I am not returning back to the team anymore. I want to spend more time with my childhood friends. Though I will be visiting you all once a week. That okay with you all?" He chuckled when the dull look on Tala's face changed into a really bright one that could put sun's brightness to shame.

"Of course it's okay with us!" Ray grinned happy to have his friend back. "Just as long as you keep in touch with us." Kai nodded and chuckled again when a drop fell on Ray's forehead making him curse loudly. He noticed that Tyson was still attached to that dart board and he wondered what his Russian friends had in store for his team.

"Yeah! I would gladly go on diet for a week, sit on the footpath to let those rabid fan girls get their way with me, sit on a cactus with only my underwear on, and..." as he was going on and on with his babbling, he did not notice the wolfish grins on the faces of Bryan and Tala, the evil smirk on Ian's lips, the look of horror on the faces of Ray and Kai and the vigorous shaking of head of Max telling him to shut his mouth before it was too late. "...and I would not even hesitate to eat a pig's intestine if it would mean that you are with us, Kai."

Silence. Utterly creepy silence.

Tyson blinked in bewilderment when instead of getting appreciation from his friends, he got some really horror filled looks. Did he do something wrong?

Well, he got his answer when Tala spoke for the first time since they apologised to Kai;" You would really do that, Tyson?" He gulped loudly at the look Bryan and Tala shared before giving him a devilish pair of smirk. What the heck had he gotten himself into?

"Let's make a deal." The redhead captain said in a satirical voice, a sadistic glint in his ice blue eyes. Without waiting for an answer from the poor anxious teen, he continued, "Like I had already said, I am not going to make the mistake of trusting you anymore." He grinned at the devastated look on Tyson's face knowing that it won't last for long. He noticed Kai giving him a look but he ignored it and said, "You have to win it back."

Bryan rolled his eyes when all they got was blank looks from the 'victim' team. He explained, "What Tala wants to say is this gutless pig has to prove that he is worthy of Kai." He tilted his head at the disturbed look on most of their faces.

Ray growled when another drop of water fell on his head. He was the only one still suffering. Still he looked at Bryan and gave him a toothy grin and said," That seriously did not come out right, Bryan"

"Grr" Bryan gave a warning growl and was about to pounce on him had Tala not grabbed him by his coat. "I wanna kill the kitty! Let me go! "Bryan struggled for a while before giving up and decided to curse the 'kitty' under his breath. Tala gave him an amused look and turned his sharp eyes on Tyson who was blissfully ignorant of his fate.

Tyson noticed the Wolborg wielder's eyes on him and shivered. Why are all these Russians so damn scary all the time? "So...Uhh...well...uhh...What do I have to do to win your trust back?" Kai's lips twitched up into a smirk seeing a really outspoken person stuttering like that. Tyson is a really amusing person to hang out with.

Tala acted like he was seriously thinking but all of them except Tyson knew that he had already planned the world champ's death. "All the things that you had said you will do to bring Kai back...complete it all within a month's time. Bryan will be the witness to all of it." Bryan grinned madly at that. "And if you are not able to complete it within a month's time, you won't meet Kai ever gain."

"What?! How am I supposed to do all that without killing myself in the process?!" Tyson shrieked horrified and still in shock as to what he had gotten himself into. He heard Max mutter something under his breath that sounded like 'You just signed your own death certificate'. And anyone can clearly see that the blonde was totally right.

"It is your choice." Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Do all that or you won't see Kai ever again." Kai almost pouted at that. Who the hell Tala thought he was, taking decisions for him like that? Meh, who cares. It also meant the redhead cared about him. So why try to object that?

"...Okay. I will do it." Tyson grumbled under his breath. He just hoped he would make it out alive. "Yayy! Now the fun begins!" All the G Rev except Kai had never seen Bryan this much exited before.

"Good luck, Tyson. I really liked you. We had soooo much fun together."

"...Shut up, Maxie"

"Will anyone turn the bloody tap off?!"

*A month later*

Kai took a deep breath his hand hovering over the door knob of a particular hospital room. He was feeling a little bit excited, as he was meeting his teammates after a long time. Well, not that much long but still. His older brothers had deprived him of seeing them since Tyson's little mission had started.

Now, he had sneaked out of his home when he got the chance and was standing here. He had heard Bryan and Tala talk last night about how Tyson had completed all the tasks within just two weeks and had managed to survive the ordeal. He lightly chuckled when he remembered Bryan mentioning that after spending a whole day with fan girls on the streets, Tyson lost all his clothes and was seen scurrying around on the streets with only a newspaper to cover his dignity.

He took another profound breath before entering the room and looked around. The whole team was present there, with their backs turned towards him and facing Tyson who almost looked like a mummy and was telling them his painful experience last month.

So naturally, it was Tyson who first noticed Kai and he smiled brightly. "Hey Kai! What's up?" The whole team turned around and greeted him, happy to see the dual haired teen here.

"So Kai, what are you doing here? I thought Bryan had said that you are still not allowed to see us?"

Kai shrugged, "I snuck out." The G Rev chuckled at that. That was totally a Kai like thing to do. No one was ever able to cage the phoenix. "But..." Hillary murmured, a frown creasing her brows. "Why are you still not allowed when Tyson has already completed the deal?"

The others nodded the same question nagging them the whole time. "Simple." Kai said. They deserved an explanation after all. "They just want to annoy you a little bit more by keeping you in suspense."

The murmur of understanding passed the room. "Tyson..." Tyson looked up as Kai started uncertainly. "Did you really do all that for me?" Kai asked earnestly.

An honest and sincere look from Tyson was all Kai needed for an answer. Kai, who had sat down at one of the chairs during the conversation, stood up and hesitated before giving Tyson a friendly hug careful of his injuries, surprising the navy haired teen and the others. Tyson warmly returned the rare gesture with one of own, hugging Kai tightly.

Soon, all the other occupants of the room joined the hug. The comfortable silence between them spoke volumes.

Things could finally go back to normal.

*With Blitzkrieg Boys*

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!"

Bryan froze a butcher's knife in his hand. Ian quickly dropped the sausages from his hands and grinned sheepishly. Tala just rolled his eyes heavenwards and continued reading the magazine.

"It's nice to meet you too, Spencer."

"Shut up Bryan! You two are grounded for next four months!" Spencer seethed in his own skin.

"What?! Four months?!" Ian and Bryan shouted at the same time. Tala just sniggered behind the magazine, happy that he was not facing the wrath of the whale.

"Yes. Four freaking months. Three weeks. I _swear_ I went away for three weeks and you have already destroyed the whole kitchen!" He growled loudly gesturing towards the broken windows and burning microwave oven and the overall disastrous appearance of the kitchen.

Tala perked up when he heard the front door open and ignoring the shouting and swearing of Spencer, waited for the phoenix to make an appearance. He wanted to ask him where he had gone even if he had an inkling that he had gone to visit his friend in the hospital.

What he didn't expect was Kai entering the kitchen with a troubled expression on his face. He growled wondering what those idiots did this time. "What ails you, Kai?" This caught the attention of the crimson eyed teen that had been lost in his thoughts this whole time as well as the other three arguing teens.

Kai looked at them all and sighed before sitting down beside Tala at the dining table. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and muttered something.

"I am sorry, what?" Spencer tilted his head, not catching what Kai said. Kai looked at him and said, "I...I think I know why Tyson said what he said to me."

The others leaned in to hear what the troubled teen had to say. After all, it was kind of weird that Tyson just forgot everything he said just the next morning.

"One word: Black Dranzer."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But isn't that two words?"

 **THE END**

Finally! I got this chapter completed! I had got a really _really_ bad case of writer's block, thus the reason for the delayed update. I know, the last part was kinda random, but I didn't know how to end it. I hope it was satisfactory.

Oh, and one more thing. You may think that the Blitzkrieg Boys were insulted in this by restricting Kai from meeting his friends. I just wanted to show them as a group of over protective bunch.

Please tell me how this chapter was because I wrote this under the spell of writer's block.

Note: It is a fanfiction crime not to review after you read!

Meet you after the exams! Wish me luck!

Bye Bye and Namaste! :)


End file.
